LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2015
04:06 Good :P 04:07 You're playing LMO too, Messi? 04:08 It's the first time I see you around here 04:09 Are you kidding me 04:09 ? :p 04:09 we ALL smashed at level 13... 04:10 no i am not playing the game 04:10 How come? 04:10 IDK 04:10 The enemies were dealing TONS of damage 04:11 Hullo :) 04:11 Hey Lav, hey Rubble :P 04:11 anyone LC? :P 04:11 hey zoomy 04:11 Aloha Lavoyd & Rubble! 04:11 hey sim and lava 04:11 Just started a run :p 04:11 with? :P 04:13 bye 04:13 not with me ;) 04:14 Red, Summer, and paper 04:14 We strangely smashed at level 13 04:14 Nature 04:14 Enemies dealt TONS of damage 04:14 XD 04:15 I wanted to try out my samurai, but there's no one XD 04:16 You got to remember, Why would a WHOLE team smash 04:16 We even had red! :P 04:16 XD 04:16 We ALL died! :P 04:16 Witch doctors killed us almost instantly! 04:17 we smashed at 20 earlier, pala and green were already smashed, red and me like i said at 20, also nature 04:17 :P 04:17 you guys are getting smashed WAY too easily XD 04:19 Or something wrong is going on :P 04:20 :P 04:20 maybe MY luck makes you NOT get smashed :P 04:20 Why would LC legends smash any lower than 20? :P 04:21 IKR?! XD 04:21 and most of those legends are wiki members :P 04:21 i wouldn't call myself a legend...yet ;) 04:22 only legends that aren't on the wiki are gator, vital and lucky :P 04:22 or so those are the only ones I know of :P 04:23 so, what level vroom? :P 04:23 I think 8 :P 04:23 XD 04:23 who should I put on my wishlist instead of samurai? :P 04:24 I guess mr. gold :P 04:25 got samurai now? 04:25 yup, yesterday :D 04:25 cool, DJ is nice ;) 04:25 when I went with star, lucky and useful :D 04:26 level 9 now I think XD 04:27 you should update your placard then 04:28 I am right now :P 04:29 Level 10 :P 04:29 grats :P 04:31 should I do a solo run for practice? :P 04:31 Sure :P 04:31 11, shadow 04:33 besides, there was this guy on the MBs who said he got mr. gold legs from after ONLY finishing level 3 and time out on 4, so I COULD get the same luck XD 04:33 hey yoda :P 04:34 level 1 tech :P 04:34 Back from vacations, and I kill all the guys who calls me "yoda" now -.- 04:34 XD 04:34 Glad I don't call you Yoda then :P 04:34 I was at a water park today tho XD 04:34 Well, We lost paper... 04:34 ;( 04:34 XD 04:35 you doin' LC with them yoda? or is it quick? :P 04:35 It will be our 3rd run because we had glitches :/ 04:35 Its me. 04:36 We restart green? 04:36 Reseting game. :P 04:36 I think I'll call it good in Lost... 04:36 wait, can I join? :P 04:37 Hmm... 04:37 Someone need to leave aand we arre all good. 04:37 (cute_puppy_eyes_to_convince_you) :P 04:37 All of us reached level 35 at least 04:38 But they dont want to come :P 04:38 so? :P 04:38 I got to 39 >:D 04:38 Zommy, you keep doing LC? 04:38 and vroom to 41 :P 04:38 Or are u in chamber? 04:38 can I come? XD 04:38 IDK 04:39 or is paper still there? :P 04:39 Paper is here. 04:39 But not red or green. 04:40 I think I'm going to go until hive teen 04:40 it tells me that green is in volcano island XD 04:40 Hmm... 04:40 Will red be up after? 04:40 I just need ONE torso and TWO legs XD 04:40 :P 04:40 I need more of half of the parts :P 04:40 cowboy torso, ninja legs and mr. gold legs :P 04:40 Red said: he will do another run 04:41 then my july goal will be done :P 04:41 did anyone see fro or vic today tho? 04:41 I just came back from vacations :P 04:42 I was talking to EVERYONE, not just you :P 04:42 Paper said yes. 04:42 umm, yoda, what about red and vroom? :P 04:42 i think fro was on chat earlier today 04:42 Vroom? 04:42 zoomy -.- 04:42 Ah, IDK 04:42 What? 04:43 Oh 04:43 I didn't see either today 04:43 yoda invited me AND paper to a team, so one spot left -.- 04:43 maybe they died? :P 04:43 I invited majestic, but there is no place for one of you... 04:43 If red wants to could he join you guys? 04:43 IDK 04:43 what about you vroom? :P 04:43 I know red would join :P 04:43 Umm... 04:44 I think I'll let red join 04:44 OK 04:44 why not BOTH? :P 04:44 Doing enemies 04:44 So, should I ask him? 04:44 No, paper had a glitch. :P 04:44 that way we'd ALL have a better chance at reaching ninja/mr. gold tier :P 04:44 :P 04:45 So let me get this straight 04:45 are you saying paper is glitched? :P 04:45 Red and I come to Lost? :P 04:45 He was glitched. He reseted 04:45 that's only if yoda kicks paper out :P 04:45 I am soooo confused XD 04:45 why did you invite paper anyways? -.- 04:45 Because he was here. :P 04:46 well, can't you wait for vroom and red to come? -.- 04:46 I DONT KICK ANYONE 04:46 04:46 they just want to get to 15 for achievements then come -.- 04:47 Level 13 04:48 So lav who? 04:48 umm, yada (yeah, I'm stopping calling you yoda), I just want a superbly good team to get to mr. gold tier, get him, then get the golden glow, any problem? -.- 04:49 Yes, but paper is also good 04:49 and if a random person, I trust them if they have AT LEAST the evil dwarf :P 04:49 ^that's random of course, not known :P 04:49 I dont have evil dwarf -.- 04:49 BUT I know you got to 37 :P 04:50 I was saying that rule applies to random people that I don't know, not people that I DO know :P 04:50 we need sawy tho :P 04:52 before the update tho, I used to only trust random people ONLY if they have a purple glow OR rare figs like yeti, GBM or good and evil :P 04:52 :P 04:52 So you want me, you, red and green? 04:52 get whoosh :P 04:52 NO! :P 04:52 me, red, green and whoosh :P 04:52 Lets invite whoosh 04:53 and what about red and green? :P 04:53 we need all 3 of them :P 04:53 ... 04:53 HE REFUSED :/ 04:53 Caps lock by mistake :P 04:53 how about I leave, and join red, whoosh and green? :P 04:54 never mind, he can't do LC :P 04:54 WHOOSH CANNOT, read chat :P 04:54 Green is here, so invite him :P 04:54 didn;t you read what I wrote? -.- 04:54 WOW thats the wrong green :O 04:55 well, yada, if we go with red and green, we'll ONLY have ONE non-semi pro and over :P 04:55 Me? :P 04:55 yes, you're the only non-semi pro and over :P 04:55 I was just unlucky you know 04:56 because out of us 4, you have the least record :P 04:56 :P 04:56 me 39, green 42(?) and red IDK but higher than 37 :P 04:56 AND we got to 32+ more than once :P 04:56 You know that each time I do a run I lost at 21 due to glitches. 04:57 32 is enough now. :P 04:57 each time I do a run I mainly hit 25+ :P 04:57 Because you are lucky. 04:57 and I onyl smash because of jackets -.- 04:57 only* 04:57 Zommy level? 04:57 not "lucky" it's skill :P 04:58 PLUS copying star's tricks :P 04:58 :P 04:58 hey, using his tricks I can do REALLY good :P 04:58 Ugh 04:58 so, vroom, you done? XD 04:58 I'm not a Starrocks923/STARROCKS923 fanboy for nothing. :P 04:58 Failed 04:58 XD 04:59 all I do is observe what he does then implement them myself :P 04:59 I'm a fast learner that comes once every year (not really) XD 04:59 I think there is something wrong with LC... 04:59 ? 04:59 Red agrees with me... 05:00 what? you jeep smashing at low levels? :P 05:00 keep* 05:00 The enemies are like level 30... 05:00 So, lav, jade, gree or red? :P 05:00 NOT jade :P 05:00 if you do ANY of star's tricks, she just leaves XD 05:00 IKR she's the worse LC player :P 05:00 she's not bad, she just prefers to do it the "old" way :P 05:01 I played with her and we didnt passed lvl 10... 05:01 I played with her and got to 26 :P 05:01 NOT due to bugs, only due to her playing. :P 05:01 so, vroom, wanna join? XD 05:01 So, I kick... paper? ;( 05:01 IDK :S 05:02 Keep paper 05:02 luckily I'M not leader to get the blame XD 05:02 I think I need to go soon 05:02 OK 05:02 ok :P 05:02 I'll do achievements in space until I leave :P 05:02 so, get red :P 05:03 I'll ACT as leader, ok? :P 05:04 ACT? 05:05 so basically, I give orders :P 05:05 ... 05:05 :P 05:06 Leaving for a better play 05:11 LC in S level 4, light :P 05:14 Wait until you hit double digits :P 05:14 vroom, you were right O_O 05:15 Tougher enemies? 05:15 a tiger had 25,000 health when it was only level 4 O_O 05:15 SEE! :P 05:16 and I thought you guys were getting worse :P 05:19 visitor down in volcano mayhem XD 05:23 How are you guys doing? XD 05:24 level 9 :P 05:24 and a witch doctor in LC in S level 8 had 35K health :P 05:24 tho it ONLY happens in LC in S at the 2nd boss ONLY : 05:24 :P * 05:31 turns it ONLY happens near the 2nd champion in ANY lost champions level 05:33 Did you smash? :P 05:36 nope :P 05:36 but at least we got semi-theory now :P 05:36 14 :P 05:37 What elelment? :P 05:37 element* 05:38 shadow :P 05:38 15 :P 05:38 turns out it ALSO happens in brawls :P 05:39 16 :P 05:40 and candy mayhem :P 05:40 and light XD 05:42 AND CSG level XD 05:46 18 :P 05:46 and spartan down :/ 05:49 19 :P 05:49 and swamp brawl D: 05:52 level 20 :P 06:08 Too much unlucky... 06:09 I don't even know how I got smashed :S 06:09 the samurai had full health :S 06:09 Me I lost Iceskater randomly and my other figs doesnt have good health 06:10 WHY I LOST DIVA AND UNICORN AT 6 06:10 XD 06:10 DONT LAUGH (angry) 06:10 can you go again? 06:10 NO 06:10 hey, I lost diva too at level 6, but in another run, with ONLY fro :P 06:11 :P 06:12 farming for potions now :P 06:12 LC is too much frustrating, why no evil dwarf ;( 06:12 btw, when I went with ONLY fro, we got to 27, then quit because I had to go :P 06:12 we could have gone higher XD 06:12 wanna farm potions with me? :P 06:13 Yes :P 06:13 I got 98 XD 06:13 I lost 10 potions in this run :/ 06:13 I have 55. 06:13 before the update, I had near 400 XD 06:13 ^see how much I do LC? :P 06:14 :P 06:14 I had over 150 before the update 06:14 XD 06:14 vic spent ALL his diamonds on potions before the update :P 06:14 I dont :/ 06:15 do you even know who vic is? XD 06:15 No :P 06:16 I didnt get any potions :/ 06:16 cheerful XD 06:16 I got 4 extra so far :P 06:17 AM I the unluckiest good player? 06:17 :P 06:17 more the luckiest non-good player? :P 06:17 more like* 06:17 .... 06:17 I just leave for vacations and I'm becoming a bad player.... 06:17 I was JK XD 06:35 Hi Lavvy :P 06:36 YES :P 06:36 LC? XD 06:36 Lavvy? seriously? XD 06:36 I can't right now, but possibly later. :P 06:36 I found it kind of funny reading the chat logs for today, and hearing how you are all dying at level 20 :P :P 06:36 I smashed at 24 XD 06:37 but seriously, LC is kinda glitched :P 06:37 Good, my 2 level 43 runs will be the permenant record then :P 06:37 at level 4, a normal enemy with health of 25,000 :P 06:37 Cool! XD 06:37 Was there an update? 06:37 not if they make LC easier :P 06:37 I don't think so :P 06:38 Wow, I need to do LC tonight to see that :P 06:38 farming for potions now :P 06:38 Your low on potions? :P 06:39 I'll donate you 50 or so when the option to do that comes out. :P 06:39 I got 100 :P 06:40 doing a race now :P 06:40 I've got 600 :P :P :P 06:40 XD 06:40 doing a race then back to farming :P 06:41 A race in LC (as in LEGO Center)? :P 06:42 nope, dino :P 06:43 from beginning of the world till the portal :P 06:43 I hope for your sake that Red wasn't in the race, he ALWAYS wins. :P 06:43 it;s with vital, fusion and toxic :P 06:44 first time 3rd, this time 2nd :P 06:45 Use Samurai + Grandma Visitor + IDK :P 06:45 samurai, visitor and genie :P 06:45 Ginger might work too. :P 06:45 nah, he;s slower :P 06:46 Too bad you can't use a enemy that slows your teammates down... :P 06:46 :P 06:46 But you could use Judge special to make them not see where they are going :P :P :P 06:47 true :P 06:48 thx for the tip XD 06:50 I wouldn't really try using that :P 06:50 Did you actually try that?? :P 06:51 yes, got 1st XD 06:52 You got first...by using Judge...to blind them? :P 06:52 they actually stopped when they saw the books XD 06:52 XD XD XD 06:52 I will take the credit for that genius idea. :P 06:53 :P 06:53 -charges LIG another fine of $1,000 for using my idea- :P 06:54 BTW in my recent lvl 43 run, have you heard WHY Frozen smashed at level 35? :P 06:55 nope :P 06:55 it should be a good story :P 06:56 It is, but I will tell it the long way, do you want to hear it? :P 06:56 YES! :P 06:56 longer = better :P 06:56 OK, so on some high level, we got the horrible, terrible, Nature :P 06:57 As I was in the front lines, fighting for the team, my best minifigures where smashing :P 06:57 XD 06:57 so fro sacrificed himself? XD 06:57 So, while must players would get out there weak figures, I was willing to use my Santa and Disco Diva for the team :P 06:57 With a Nature figure of course :P 06:58 And while I did that for the team, at the end of a champion level, I lost my right element figure :P 06:58 Of course than Santa and Diva where useless, so I had to just retreat and wait at the end of the level :P 06:58 I even told them 'good luck' :P 06:59 But then evil Froyo DARES to sarcastically say: 'thanks for the help cheerful =P' 06:59 After I had done so much! :P :P :P 06:59 XD 06:59 But while he was typing it in combat, he smashed. XD XD XD 06:59 he does that to me ALL the time XD 06:59 LOL XD 06:59 Moral of this story: If you insult 'da Viper' YOU DIE! :P : :P 06:59 :P 07:00 Then me, Whoosh, and Green went on to level 43 :P 07:00 that is a wisdom that I learned as good as I learned my name :P 07:00 And Froyo missed out :P 07:00 I hope Froyo learned that wisdom :P 07:00 XD 07:00 wanna come now? :P 07:00 metal is on :P 07:00 Can't yet :P 07:00 hey rub :) 07:00 how much left? :P 07:00 Hey Lav! 07:01 Still 7 parts 07:01 still 3 XD 07:01 Since gold and ninja drop same parts, you will get both legs in same run! 07:02 Hi Rubble! 07:02 I can get those 3 parts from 1 run too :P 07:02 Hey cheer :) 07:02 You'll have to wait until LC is un-glitched Lavvy :P 07:02 maybe not :P 07:03 I will be in game in about 3h, maybe 4 07:03 if I got to 24 with yada, red and a random dude, I can definitely go higher with you :P 07:03 Well IDK if it is really glitched :P 07:03 Lost is been a pain in the a* today 07:03 I haven't done it yet :P 07:04 well, it's mainly at the 2nd champion in any Lost Champion level :P 07:04 anyone one around the 2nd champion has superb health :P 07:04 anyone* 07:04 What about da mighty Gatekeeper? :P 07:04 I had one of those with red earlier. At 20 07:04 gatekeepers are easy if ONE distracts, others smash :P 07:05 What is the highest health seen on a gatekeeper or champion so far? 07:05 Not in glitched lost 07:05 Your record boss, cherr 07:05 >400,000 :P 07:05 ;) 07:05 tho now at level 15, a gatekeeper can have 200,000 :P 07:06 Well yes me and Froyo fought that one but I thought a glitched one today might have like 600,000 or something :P 07:06 We do read your page once in a while 07:06 XD 07:06 so around level 30, he can have 600,000 :P 07:06 :p 07:06 I have confirmed that the boss goes up another tier at level 40 from seeing it happen twice 07:07 ? 07:07 He gets harder from levels 5 to 10 to 15, but then he stays the same all the way until level 40 :P 07:07 :P 07:07 The gatekeeper in level 15 is the same as level 35 gatekeeper from what I have seen :P :P 07:08 Id be happy with 35 07:08 hey, vic, since that I might have to go soon, you owe me a run tomorrow :P 07:08 I'd be happy with 32 :P 07:08 My highest is still 32 07:08 *need that achievement* 07:08 Why do I owe you a run Lavvy? :P 07:09 IDK, you just do :P 07:09 I know that I owe Rubble a run. P 07:09 Not you :P :P 07:09 We got to level 39, isn't that good enough? :P 07:09 I wanna get gold, ninja and cowboy together XD 07:10 Well then just have Red give you a ride to 32 :P 07:10 besides, did you notice that some people stopped being as active as before they got most of the new figs? :P 07:10 Well what if I was uh, one of them?? :P 07:10 you're not... :P 07:10 fro is one tho :P 07:10 I got everyone but Skater Girl which is glitched 07:11 Cheer, you can do a run now and see if its glitched. Ill be on later and we do a run if its not ;) 07:11 once he's done, he just packs his bags and says goodbye :P 07:11 however I still do runs, but only with good teams for record breaking :P 07:11 what happened to ice skater, you got her? :P 07:11 And me ;) 07:11 Froyo isn't active even in chat? :P 07:11 never saw him today :P 07:11 I can't do a run until later Rubble :P 07:12 and he wasn't on apparently when I wasn't on because he didn't chatlog today :P 07:12 This is the golden opportunity for getting record, since most good players have stopped doing LC and soon the records might be reset because of new content :P 07:12 So if anyone gets past level 43, it will probably be the forever record for this period of the game :P 07:13 :P 07:13 I knew you would say that :P :P :P 07:14 XD 07:14 Is this a battle of who does more chatlogging? 07:14 Between Lavvy and Froyo it is :P 07:14 I don't chat log :P 07:14 I meant those 2 ;) 07:15 well, I chatlog more :P 07:15 Froyo is winning :P 07:15 It seems Froyo does it more :P 07:16 umm, seriously? :P 07:17 well, look at ALL the chatlogs :P 07:17 I did more :P 07:17 Sim deletes them :P 07:17 and he began chatlogging before me :P 07:17 How can I look at them all? :P 07:17 IDK, but anyways, we chatlog on the same page :P 07:18 so we chatlog together :P 07:18 Oh :P 07:18 BUT, I'm more active on the chat :P 07:18 Has anyone seen coolie since being banned? 07:18 Cookie 07:19 you mean purple? 07:19 Why was Purple banned?? 07:19 wait, she was banned?! :O 07:19 for what?! 07:19 For giving away where she lives 07:20 oh, those 2 pictures? 07:20 She posted 4 in total 07:20 4? I remember only 2 07:21 Maybe you are not in chat that often ;) 07:21 Which 2 do you mean? 07:21 Someone should update the Chat Rules to say something against that 07:21 more like, you guys are more active during my sleeptime :P 07:21 The Chat Rules say nothing against that right now :P 07:22 the 2 about the sun rise 07:22 There were 2 other ones 07:22 Well, sim banned her, but its been more than 24h, so i was wandering if anyone saw her 07:22 really? must've been when I was having lunch then :P 07:23 I feel kind of sad for Purple, I don't think she meant to do anything bad :P 07:24 I think it's the fault of the person who asked for that sun rise pic :P 07:24 Who was that? :P Froyo? :P 07:24 Who else? :p 07:25 Sorry about that Froyo, I know you will be reading this in the future. :P 07:25 :P :P :P XD 07:25 apparently sawy infected fro with his evilness >:D 07:26 Did you see my account on the Ace Savvy Dollar Wikia? :P 07:26 nope, link me in PM :P 07:26 I suggested making an Anti-Ace-Savvy-Dollar Wikia on it XD XD XD 07:26 What do the chat rules say about that? *haven't read them* 07:26 XD 07:26 They say nothing against private stuff :P 07:27 http://ace-savvy-dollar.wikia.com/wiki/User:IonCheerfulViper :P 07:27 umm, sim might kick you now XD 07:27 Wait why? :P 07:28 External links aren't allowed? :P 07:28 if you post links to anything NOT relating to this wiki, it's wrong :P 07:28 But Sim...the Ace Savvy Dollar wikia is related to this Wikia :P 07:28 sim isn't on tho XD 07:28 I am talking to him reading the chat logs in the future :P :P 07:29 well, that wiki is kinda considered spam XD 07:29 I gtg now :P 07:29 cya guys! :P 2015 07 26